warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Ferrox
| notes = |users = Derim Zahn}} The Ferrox is a Corpus Spear Gun introduced wielded by Index broker Derim Zahn. Its Alternate Fire tosses the Ferrox as far as 50 meters, creating an electric field where it lands and pulling enemies towards it. It is available for research in the Energy Lab of a Clan Dojo. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage on primary fire. **Alternate fire has high physical damage on direct impacts with enemies. *Primary-fire projectiles are hitscan. *Innate punch-through *Able to be thrown to crowd control multiple enemies with a localized field of attraction. **Enemies will be dealt 150 when trapped in said field. *High critical chance and critical damage multiplier. *Very ammo efficient. *Very short charge time before firing compared to other charged weapons such as bows, equal to the MK1-Paris and bested only by the Javlok and the Rakta Cernos. *Comes with a and slot. Disadvantages: *Unlike the Javlok, the Ferrox cannot fire with a partial charge. *Alternate Fire has slow projectile speed. *The weapon fires as soon as it has reached a full charge which can lead to premature firing. *Once the Ferrox is thrown, the player will not be able to use it until it is either picked up or when it returns to the player's hands. Notes *The Ferrox's alternate fire throws the weapon itself at the target, and upon landing on a surface arcs of electricity will emit from the Ferrox and chain to any nearby enemies, dealing 150 damage every 5 seconds with a high chance to proc. Enemies under this effect will also be passively dragged towards the Ferrox. *The Ferrox will remain at the location where it was thrown for ~20 seconds after landing, automatically teleporting to the player after said duration or until the player manually picks the Ferrox back up for use again. **Throwing the weapon does not consume ammo. *The Ferrox's alt-fire has a max throwing range of ~50m (though it may be displayed as slightly less due to the forward movement of the player when throwing the weapon). **The arc Ferrox will take when thrown is affected by both the angle of the throw as well as how much the throw was charged. **Throwing distance can be increased with flight speed modifiers (e.g. Terminal Velocity and Zephyr's Jet Stream augment). **Unlike the Javlok, the Ferrox's alt-fire will not damage its user when thrown too close. *If the Ferrox is silenced using Hush, Hushed Invisibility, or Banshee's passive ability, its alt-fire will not alert enemies when dragging and dealing damage to them. Tips *This weapon's decent critical chance and damage multiplier make critical builds using Point Strike and Vital Sense good options. *Applying an addition element to Ferrox, its alt-fire will proc periodically just as it would; as with adding onto the base with other "elemental exclusive" damage types, it will be applied last if there are two other elements that come before, unless the electricity damage is specified in the order. *Heavy Caliber has a marginal effect on the Ferrox's primary fire even at long range, making it a viable mod for increasing the weapon's damage output. **It does affect additional shots when using multishot mods such as Split Chamber. *The Ferrox's alt-fire is very useful as a crowd control tool when doing Survival missions, as its tethering arcs may stun enemies with procs and also pull them together in a close lump. **This tethering effect is further amplified on corridors where enemies pass through frequently. **This makes grenade-type secondary weapons such as Angstrum and Kulstar or thrown secondaries with Concealed Explosives good choices when using the Ferrox in this manner. **This alt-fire will also help squadmates with launcher-type primaries such as Zarr and Tonkor. Trivia * The bodies of enemies killed by this weapon disintegrate in a manner similar to channeled melee kills. Media FerroxBanner.png Warframe Update 19.13 New FERROX Corpus Spear Gun First Look Patch History *Increased the amount of the Ferrox pull force to prevent enemies from meleeing out of the tether. *Fixed Clients being able to throw multiple Javloks and Ferroxs which are then unable to be picked back up. *Fixed a script error when throwing the Ferrox. *Added. }} See Also *Derim Zahn, a broker in The Index that uses this weapon. *Javlok, the Grineer equivalent. *Ohma, a Tonfa-type weapon that shares the same theme. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Corpus Category:Update 19 Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Speargun